Banquet of the Golden Witch/Plot Summary
The episode continues the battle between Battler and Beatrice, with the events on the island having a special focus on Eva Ushiromiya. Beatrice's past is also introduced, and several more fantasy characters are added to the cast. Unlike in the first two episodes, the adults make a serious attempt to solve the epitaph. New character pages are linked as the characters' profiles are first given in the story, not when they are first mentioned by others or appear unnamed. Short meta-layer sections are indicated with curly brackets and italicized, while longer ones will be in their own rows and unmarked. Song titles are in bold only when they are played for the first time. Chapter List Category:Plot Summaries Prologue Background Music * 白い影 Shadow (Vase) * ひだまり the Sun (The witch's appearance) * hope (Garden) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Beatrice wakes up) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (The stakes) * play (Restoring Battler's form) * うみねこのなく頃に no Naku Koro ni (Opening) Days as a Girl Background Music * sea (Boat ride) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (The alliance) * てくてく Pace (Eva's flashback) * 薔薇 Rose (Kinzo's arrival) * Haruka Distant (Young Eva) * Fortitude (Eva confides to Hideyoshi) * 白い影 Shadow (Young Eva's welcome) My Preparations are Complete Background Music * 夏の扉 of Summer (Childhood reflections) * HANE Feathers (Battler's embarrassment) * Towering cloud in summer (Love lives) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Beatrice's announcement) * witch in gold (cembalo) (Beatrice meets Maria) * Worldend (Beatrice's incantation) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Kinzo's ring toss, Maria reads the letter) * 胡散の香り Aroma (Ronove appears) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Beatrice's explanation) * stupefaction (Kyrie questions Maria) The Witch's Written Challenge Background Music * Voiceless (The cousins' discussion) * 隣死 Death's Door (The adults' discussion) * witch in gold (Debating the letter's source) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (A secret mistress) * 誘い Lure (Kinzo's disappearances) * suspicion (Motivation for the letter) * 痕音 Sound (Beatrice against Krauss) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Eva's resolve) Possibility of a 19th Person Background Music * 胡散の香り Aroma (Possibility of a 19th person) * Core (Devil's Proof) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Hempel's raven) * mind (19 boxes) * Closed My Heart (The power of Hempel's raven, Battler provokes Beatrice) * suspicion (20 or more humans) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (The power of the red truth) * Dread of the grave (Repetition request) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Dining hall) * 絵画の魔女 of the Painting (Rosa's confession) Rosa and the Witch of the Forest Background Music * 白い影 Shadow (Kinzo and Beatrice) * 旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Beatrice's backstory, confirmation in red) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Ronove takes over, Rosa recounts her past) * witch in gold (cembalo) (Homunculus) * 胡散の香り Aroma (Lucifer's arrival) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Lucifer's attack) * psy-chorus (Rosa finds the hidden mansion) * hope (Rosa meets Beatrice) * far (A bird in a cage) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Beatrice's death) * Haruka Distant (Released from her cage of flesh) * Voiceless (Beatrice's form) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (No more than 18 humans) * ageha butterfly (Location roll call) The Beginning of the Ceremony Background Music * 薔薇 Rose (24:00) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Beatrice's arrival) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Selection of sacrifices, Kanon's victory) * moon (Kanon's anguish) * where (Kanon vs Lucifer) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (Lucifer's failed strike) * Nighteyes (The seven stakes) * 終焉_VerC End (The stakes attack) * サソリのハラワタ Entrails (Shannon's barrier) * 白日夢の果て End (Genji puts the furniture to rest) Madam Beatrice Background Music * Red Dread (The stakes attack Gohda) * 終焉_VerC End (Kumasawa's barrier) * あかいくつ偽 Red Shoes (Witch battle) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (Beatrice's defeat) * mother (Beatrice's reversal) Virgilia Background Music * 暗闇の刻 of Darkness (Stench) * suspicion (The adults' investigation) * mind (Five magic circles) * goldenslaughterer (Shannon's body) * Voiceless (Rose garden) * mother (The previous Beatrice) * psy-chorus (Alternative theories) * Haruka Distant (The cat box) * haze (Virgilia) Skirmish Background Music * Voiceless (The cousins wake up) * dead angle (Results of the investigation) * where (Battler and Virgilia's commentary) * Answer (The game begins) * 踊る煙管 Pipe (Reconstruction of the crime scene) * Dread of the grave -More fear-''' (Battler's attack) * mother (Beatrice resigns) The Key to the Golden Land Background Music * Minute darkness (The adults' conversation) * psy-chorus (Kyrie's reasoning) * 誘い Lure (Regarding the tenth twilight) * '''オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Beatrice and Virgilia) * Over the Sky (The North Wind and the Sun) * Haruka Distant (Young Eva's help) * rhythm-changer (A possible key) Coronation Background Music * 休息 Rest (The secret room) * happiness of marionette (short) (The gold) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (Confrontation with Rosa) * 暗闇の刻 of Darkness (Negotiations) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Young Eva and Beatrice) * happiness of marionette (Coronation) The New Witch Background Music * 誘い Lure (Tensions) * 痕音 Sound (Maria's tantrum) * worldend (bp) (Eva's fever) * Fortitude (Rosa and Maria) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Battler's commentary) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Eva arrives) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (EVA-Beatrice) * 月うさぎの舞踏 of the Moon Rabbits (The Endless magic) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (Battler lambastes Beatrice) Warning of Sacrifices Background Music * mind (Leaving the mansion) * Voiceless (Details of the crime scene) * dead angle (Kyrie's reasoning) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (EVA-Beatrice speaks to Eva) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Beatrice speaks to her successor) * オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Ronove's report) Battle to the Death in the Hall Background Music * 誘い Lure (Fatigue) * 隣死 Death's Door (Entering the mansion) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (EVA-Beatrice) * 痕音 Sound (Kitchen) * 月うさぎの舞踏 of the Moon Rabbits (Leviathan and Belphegor, the Chiesters) * Worldend dominator (Battle with the stakes) * オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Beatrice tries to stop EVA-Beatrice) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (EVA-Beatrice's retort) * mother (Beatrice's reflections) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Intoxication with power) * 薔薇 Rose (Hideyoshi chastises EVA-Beatrice) * worldend (bp) (Hideyoshi slaps the witch) The Definition of a Witch Background Music * mind (Eva's panic) * Voiceless (The crime scene) * moon (Grief, desiring a miracle) * Melting away (Battler's commentary) * 隣死 Death's Door (Return to the guesthouse) * Fortitude (George's reminiscence) * far (The sadness of loss) * Worldend (Empathizing with Kinzo) * Haruka Distant (Beatrice speaks to George) * stupefaction (EVA-Beatrice's lookout) Real Magic Background Music * 旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Eva speaks to EVA-Beatrice) * Fortitude (Krauss' regrets) * 月うさぎの舞踏 of the Moon Rabbits (Execution of the seventh and eight twilights) * dead angle (In the parlor) * 白日夢の果て End (The magic of restoration) * soul of soul (Bringing Shannon back from the dead) * Nighteyes (The Chiesters attack) * ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (EVA-Beatrice's delight) * rhythm-changer (Regarding George's escape) * Closed My Heart (Battler's reasoning) The Witch's Courtroom Background Music * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Krauss and Natsuhi's corpses) * 隣死 Death's Door (07151129) * Requiem (George's corpse) * Voiceless (Battler's mind wanders) * Nighteyes (Gunshot) * worldend (bp) (Jessica's blindness) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (Nanjo's murder) * Melting away (Beatrice's resolve) * soul of soul (Kanon speaks to Jessica) * 月うさぎの舞踏 of the Moon Rabbits (The Chiesters attack) * prison (Beatrice's resistance, Hempel's raven) * 生まれてきてくれてありがとう for Being Born (Beatrice's last stand, Beatrice's desperate search, Beatrice's final move) * 翼 Wings (The witch's courtroom) * 失楽園 Paradise (The second twilight) * miragecoordinator (EVA-Beatrice's attack) * Dread of the grave -More fear- (Battler's counterattack) * happiness of marionette (short) (The red web) * happiness of marionette (Perfect checkmate) The Witch's Illusion Background Music * soul of soul (Pitch-black world) * happiness of marionette (The Golden Land) * 翼 Wings (A mysterious visitor) * Dread of the grave -rhythm ver-''' (Character credits) Tea Party Background Music * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (The witches' discussion) * miragecoordinator (Lambdadelta's threat) ??? Background Music * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Hospital room) * てくてく Pace (Ange's arrival) * Fortitude (Ange's inheritence) * mother (The Rokkenjima Incident) * '''wingless (Skyscraper roof) * haze (Bernkastel's request) * activepain (Ange jumps) Category:Plot Summaries